After party
by Lizzybugbob
Summary: Rose x the doctor, the morning feet a party. Still a bit hungover


The Doctors eyes fluttered open. Oh what a party it had been last night. The humans really did know how to throw a party. He lay back on the pillows of his bed. His head was pounding. He had drunk so much last night that he was still a little bit tipsy. Not tipsy enough to pass out just tipsy enough to make some bad decisions. Last night had been amazing. All of the music and dancing... and the girls. Well one girl in particular really. Rose Tyler. Her low cut shirts that bared her middriff and exposed just enough cleavage to make any man crazy. Even a timelord. And time lords can be very hard to drive crazy. Oh and that skirt. That amazing red leather mini skirt that was ALMOST to short but not quite. The doctor ran a hand through his hair and got out of bed. That minx had tourmented him all night. The doctor could feel an erection already beginning in his pants at just the thought of rose. He made a mental note to thank the tardis for including a stripper pole to the venue. He walked out onto the main bridge. The place was trashed. Empty vodka bottles panties glitter and scraps of food littered the floor. And in the middle of it all was rose fast asleep on a table. Her shirt was sliding off one shoulder and her skirt was scrunched up revealing a blue lace thong. He quietly walked over to her. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to do things to her. He shook his head. No. He wouldnt touch her without her permission. He would never hurt her. Her eyes opened and she groaned. " Doctor we are never throwing a party like that again. I'm still drunk!" She giggled. The doctor smiled. " You looked like you were having a good time though. You never told me you were a stripper in college. Naughty girl!" He sat down on a seat. Rose got shakily up off of the table. " You're right I guess it was fun... I want to do it again! Lets have another party Doctor! But just the two of us this time." She winked naughtily. She grabbed a bottle of vodka and opened it and took a big swig. "Rose what are you..." The Doctor got cut off by Rose peeling off her top. " Im throwing you a party Doctor!" The Doctors eyss bulged. He knew Rosewas well endowed but wow! She slid off her skirt off and walked towards him. " You know I wasnt just a stripper Doctor. I gave the best lap dances in town." She hovered over him twisting and shaking her body. The lack of touch was killing him. He reached up to touch one of her breasts. " Doctor skip the forplay I'm already turned on and wet for you." Rose said as she unbuttoned his shirt and stripped him of his pants. He grabbed her by the hips and flipped her so she was on top of the table with her legs apart. " I think some forplay would do you some good right now" He growled. He pulled her thong off with his teeth. His lips very lightly brushing her sensative clit. Rose bucked her hips and moaned. "Oh Doctor!" He gently licked her clit releasing another round of pleasured moans. He focused on her core now. Quickly sliding his tounge in and out of her while his thumb brushed her clit once in a while to keep her At a peak but not so much as to go over the edge. He added two fingers along with his tounge. " Oh Doctor Im so close! mmmm Doctor talk dirty to me! Please!" The Doctor adddd a third finger. " Rose you littls skank you dirty little slut you like me finger fucking your cunt don' t you. You like being my whore Rose Tyler. My little whore being fingered on the table like a slut." Rose arched her back. " Ooh yes Doctor I'm you're Whore! ah Doctor I'm cumming!" Her pussy muscles clenched around around his fingers and he went faster and fsster through her orgasm keeping it going for longer. once it had stopped he pulled out his fingers and held them to roses mouth. " Suck them. Taste how good you are." Rose gently sucked each finger clean. She then started to get down off the table to get on her knees for the doctor but he stopped her. " Enough teasing. I am going to fuck you right here on this table and you are going to take it all and like it." He yanked down his boxers and immediately entered her pumping fast and giving her no time to adjust. Rose screamed in pain but it soon turned to pleasure as The doctor forcefully shoved his huge cock into her tight pussy. " Talk dirty to me Rose." The going faster that Rose thought possible. " Oooh Docgor I love the feeling of your big hard cock filling me all they way up! You are so big and you make me feel so good! You're the biggest ive ever had! I love being your whore! Ill do anything for you! ooh Doctor dont stop!" The Doctor groaned " Oh Rose Tyler you are fucking amazing! Cum for me you little slut." Rose moaned as her orgasm swept over her. She could feel the Doctors cock twitch inside of her and their juices mixed together all over the table. The Doctor sat down in his chair and Rose stood up. " Where are you goimg rose?" The Doctor asked. " I am filthy and need a nice hot bubble bath. care to join me?"Rose winked and walked off leaving to stare at the beautiful ass as she walked away. He would need to do something about that ass.


End file.
